battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Announcer
The Announcer is the host of Battle for Dream Island. He debuted in the first episode after falling out of the sky to announce the contest. He speaks with an artificial voice from AT&T's Natural Voices Text-to-Speech demo as Mike, which can be found here. Appearance The Announcer appears to be a speaker box. His cone and gasket are light grey, and his main body is dark grey. Personality The Announcer is seen as mature and reserved, often keeping calm and collected, though this is in part of him being a robot. Despite his reasonable nature, he does have moments of being unfair towards others, like not caring that he sold Dream Island to Leafy, and even hides this information from Bubble when she asks about it. However, despite this, the Announcer is generally a nice person to most people, and could be described as flawed. Coverage Appearances *Battle for Dream Island **"Take the Plunge/Part 1" **"Take the Plunge/Part 2" **"Barriers and Pitfalls" **"Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" **"Sweet Tooth" **"Bridge Crossing" **"Power of Three" **"Puzzling Mysteries" **"Cycle of Life" **"Insectophobe's Nightmare" **"Crybaby!" **"Lofty" **"A Leg Up in the Race" **"Don't Lose Your Marbles" **"Half a Loaf Is Better Than None" **"Vomitaco" **"Bowling, Now with Explosions!" **"The Reveal" **"Reveal Novum" **"Rescission" **"Gardening Hero" **"The Glistening" **"Don't Pierce My Flesh" (does not speak) **"Hurtful!" **"Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" **"Return of the Hang Glider" *Battle for Dream Island Again **"Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" (mentioned) **"Get Digging" (flashback) **"No More Snow!" (cameo) **"It's a Monster" (cameo) *Battle for BFDI **"Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" (mentioned) **"Return of the Rocket Ship" (cameo) **"Don't Dig Straight Down" (cameo) **"The Four is Lava" (fantasy) Battle for Dream Island In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Announcer is the last object introduced. He falls from the sky after Eraser says he would do anything to get away from Golf Ball, Flower, Woody, or Spongy. He then tells Eraser that he's in luck because they're building an island of luxury called "Dream Island", which includes a 5-star hotel, 6 restaurants, robot servants, a casino, and the winner gets to decide who gets to comes on and who doesn't. Eraser asks how much it costs, but Announcer informs him it doesn't even cost a penny. After the intro, Announcer gets the 20 contestants to stand on a wooden balance beam. The last two contestants standing win. At the end of the contest, Pin and Leafy are the only two standing. He states that they both win the challenge and they'll pick their teams for a much larger, longer battle. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", since everybody was arguing about what the team names should be, he decides to name the teams himself, naming Pin's team "the Squishy Cherries" and Leafy's team "the Squashy Grapes". Later, he announces that the challenge is to race across the Goiky Canal. When the challenge ends, he announces that the Squishy Cherries are the winner for being the ones who broke the ribbon. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", the Announcer tells Pin that since she was the only one to break the ribbon in the previous episode, she did better than the rest and won a Win Token. He then announces Cake at Stake, but not before they get all of the other contestants. He then starts declaring people who got zero votes and starts throwing pieces of cake onto them, however the throwing speed was up too high, and the cakes splattered in their faces. After Coiny is declared safe, the Announcer realizes that he should turn down the throwing speed of the tosser. He then announces that Snowball is safe at zero votes, Tennis Ball is safe at one vote, and that "Sam" is too, however he is confused as to who Sam is. When Flower threatens to crush him with her Announcer Crusher if she got eliminated, the Announcer tells her it's too bad for him. Flower presses the button out of anger and activates the Announcer Crusher, but the hammer of the announcer crusher hits Golf Ball first, cracking it and causing an explosion. The explosion causes Flower to be flung to the TLC. After Cake at Stake is over, the Announcer announces the next contest, but before the 'O' in 'GO' appears on the screen, he has to say something else. He tells the Cherries that if they do not find their missing team member within the next hour, their team automatically loses. He then tells the 'O' to come over, and is not seen for the rest of the episode until the end. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Firey chooses TV as the host since he was the closest to the Announcer. The Announcer made a cameo in "No More Snow!", briefly behind a tree while Ruby and Book were running away from Evil Leafy. In "It's a Monster", Announcer can be seen in the distance when the FreeSmart Supervan enters the desert. Battle for BFDI He doesn't appear in Battle for BFDI due to it having two new hosts (Four and X), but he was mentioned by Pin in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", who said she'd prefer him over the new hosts. The Announcer was shown on TV's screen when he talked in "Return of the Rocket Ship" and "Don't Dig Straight Down". Announcer made a cameo in Book's subconscious when Four gave her a happy thought. In it, the events where Book is eliminated in "Reveal Novum" are seen, except after Book states the definition of her inside her dictionary, Announcer questions his decision after Book says it, and decides to give Book (or Dictionary at the time) Dream Island in a similar fashion to TV's Wishes and Dreams: Episode 1. Deaths #"Don't Pierce My Flesh": Is crushed by Spongy. #"Hurtful!": Is killed 13 times by Flower, Leafy, Bubble, and Firey. #"Insectophobe's Nightmare 2": ##Crushed by a bowling ball. ##Is crushed by Spongy 17 times. ##Is killed by Leafy, Bubble, and Firey 12 times. Kills Total kills: 168+ Trivia *'RUNNING GAG:' The Announcer is always selling things due to budget cuts. *He is the first official character to appear on the show who is not voiced by either Cary or Michael Huang. * Contrary to his appearance, the Announcer is known to have emotions such as joy, anger, annoyance, and sadness. ** For example, he cries when David, Rocky, and Ice Cube reject his cake. *He received the most slaps from Needle (including if she missed a slap). *So far, Announcer is the only object (not counting recommended characters) either on BFDI, IDFB, BFB or BFDIA whose name starts with an "A". *He is currently the character with the highest number of kills. *The Announcer is one of the only characters that can vibrate, with the others being Flower Speaker Box, Firey Speaker Box, and Puffball Speaker Box. * The Announcer is one of the six characters to have cried. The others being Ruby, Spongy, Bubble, Golf Ball (willingly), and X. ** The Announcer does not cry tears. Instead, he cries an acid which is capable of destroying people (as shown in BFDI 19 with David, Rocky, and Ice Cube). *As of BFDI 19, the Announcer is known to keep a diary of his thoughts. Mentioned within: He comes from space and traveled far to get to Earth. **He is kept on Earth by his built-in Earth attraction unit to counteract his "various substances" in his innards, that have a repulsion towards Earth. **He details his frustration of the "payroll funding" being cut further, and how he will have more trouble maintaining his Earth-attraction unit. **He loves Earth, especially for the people, sunsets, vistas, seas, and gravity. **Because of budget cuts, he had to make the challenge in space in BFDI 20. *Despite his appearance, the Announcer does have hands, with seven fingers each, as shown in "Rescission". In BFDI, he has one arm with a triangular piece of metal for the hand used for giving cakes and other items that are used for Cake at Stake. *In "The Glistening", it's shown that the Announcer is capable of shapeshifting because he can turn into the word "FINAL" and the number 2. *In BFDI 22, the Announcer had been crushed. However, Firey and Flower made replacement boxes based on their own personalities, which became the hosts of that episode. *The Announcer has been voted for 1 time, even though he was not supposed to. His voter was artofliving123. *The bugs in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" were built by the Announcer. *In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", when the Speaker was screaming while running away from the bugs, he has an actual mouth. *The Announcer has more nicknames than any other character in Battle for Dream Island. *The Announcer is the first character to have a voice created by an app. *It is revealed that Announcer can do magic in "Lofty" and "Rescission". *The (original) Announcer appears 3 times in BFDIA ("No More Snow!", "It's a Monster", and in "The Long-lost Yoyle City" too). *It is revealed in "Insectophobe's Nightmare" that the Announcer likes the number 5. *Along with a lot of strange noises from "Take the Plunge: Part 2", he made a cameo in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" on the board when Barf Bag was arguing with Lollipop. Category:Characters Category:Non-Contestants Category:Males Category:Host Category:Speaker Box Category:Text-to-Speech Voice Category:Characters with Running Gags Category:Faceless